Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas
by Jaya
Summary: A Christmas story. Remy/Jubilee and just a hint of Rogue.


Title: Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas (1/1)  
Author: Jaya  
Distribution: ask and I will let you...maybe  
Pairing: G/J  
Rating: G  
Archive: Fanfiction.net, anywhere else Please oh Please just ask me.  
Disclaimer: Jubilee and Gambit do not belong to me (much to my chagrin, imagine what fun you could   
have actually owning them ::evil grin::) . I am feeling very nonkind towards Rogue at the moment,   
so it's probably a good thing I don't own her. Nor do I own anyone else mentioned in this fic. I   
don't know who owns "Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas   
Feedback: is the foundation of my universe. At: jacey111@yahoo.com  
Summary: A Christmas story.  
Note: This is my second X-men fic. I do not plan a follow up. If you would like to write one, please  
tell me, and give credit where credit is due. Be nice, I'm trying someting new.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Have yourself a Merry little Christmas  
Let your heart be light  
  
Jubilation Lee, glanced up at the Mansion one last time, after today she was certain that she would   
never willingly set foot in the place again.  
  
She'd thought that they'd all been friends. She'd never expected this to happen after cofessing her   
feelings about him to her, her! One of Jubilee's FRIENDS for Goodness sakes.  
  
From now on our troubles   
will be out of sight  
  
That was the final straw, she'd just walked into the rec room and saw it. Rogue had just draped   
herself around him, and he didn't seem to be objecting.  
  
She'd felt like her heart had been ripped out to dye the snow red for the holiday.  
  
Rogue had supposedly broken up with him weeks before, but obviously not.  
  
Have yourself a Merry little Christmas  
Make the yule tide gay  
  
This year Christmas would not be enjoyable. She had her new bike she'd bought months before, a few   
thousand dollars, and a bag and the clothes on her back.  
  
But she just had to get out of there, away from the scene in the rec room.  
  
But where would she go?  
  
From now on our troubles  
will be miles away  
  
Remy had looked up, just in time to see the horrified look on Jubilee's face, and felt a pang. What   
was he? Living up to being some sort of french slut? But he loved Rogue. Didn't he?   
  
And she loved him right?  
  
No. He was fooling himself, she only used him to substitute for Wolverine.  
  
Damn.  
  
He untwisted himself, despite Rogue's protestations.  
  
Here we are as in Olden Days  
Happy golden days, of yore  
  
Hadn't he interrupted a serious looking conversation between Rogue and Jubilee this week?   
  
Jubilee had just clammed up when he came near, and that wasn't like her at all.  
  
Faithful friends who are dear to us  
Gather near to us, once more.  
  
He turned back to Rogue. "Rogue." He said.  
She smiled up at him with a look that would usually melt his insides, but not now.  
  
"Yeah Remy?" Voice laden with honey. She had almost no Southern accent anymore.  
  
She wasn't the girl he had fallen for. Not anymore.  
  
"What were you and Jubilee talking about, that day in the hall?" He asked urgently.  
  
"She was just telling me about a crush she had." She said, laughing lightly.  
  
Remy frowned. This was not the girl he thought he knew. "On who?" He ground out.  
  
"Why you, sugar."  
  
Through the years we all will be together,  
if the fates allow  
  
Her sudden discomfort about him, avoiding him from time to time, everyting fell into place.  
  
And Rogue had heard about her friend's feelings, and then set out to get him!  
  
What had happened to the sweet girl who had been afraid of anyone coming anywhere near her?  
  
"I've got to go Rogue." He said, before bolting out the door.  
  
Jubilee was going to run again.  
  
Hang a shining star upon the highest bow.  
And have yourself a merry little christmas, now.   
  
The light from the three shone out through the window. It had been magnificent this year.  
  
The Professor always saw to having a beatiful tree brought in. One in a pot, as he didn't see it as  
very much in the Christmas spirit killing trees.  
  
One last look at the place that had been her home since she was thirteen.   
  
Now twenty, she was finially controlled enough to leave.  
  
But it shouldn't have ended this way.  
  
Through the years we all will be together,  
if the fates allow  
  
Out of the side of her eye, she saw a running figure, bolting towards her.  
  
Even before she saw the eyes, she somehow knew that it was Remy.  
  
But why wasn't he with Rogue?  
  
Hang a shining star upon the highest bow.  
  
Remy pulled her into his arms and held her. Jubilee suddenly found herself with tears threatening to  
spill out of her eyes.  
  
"Don't go 'chere. Remy likes you, a lot." He said in a rush.  
  
She looked up, "What about Rogue. Remy, I wont be a substitue."  
  
He looked back at her almost calmly. "Neither will I 'chere. Remy think's she was the substitute."  
  
"For who?" Her voice was soft, and almost inaudible.  
  
He smiled sligtly.  
  
"For you Jubilee."  
  
And have yourself a merry little christmas, now.  
  
As they kissed, Jubilee thought, Maybe it wouldn't be a bad Christmas after all.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Have yourself a Merry little Christmas  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Have yourself a Merry little Christmas  
Let your heart be light  
From now on our troubles   
will be out of sight  
  
Have yourself a Merry little Christmas  
Make the yule tide gay  
From now on our troubles  
will be miles away  
  
Here we are as in Olden Days  
Happy golden days, of yore  
Faithful friends who are dear to us  
Gather near to us, once more.  
  
Through the years we all will be together,  
if the fates allow  
Hang a shining star upon the highest bow.  
And have yourself a merry little christmas, now.   
  
Through the years we all will be together,  
if the fates allow  
Hang a shining star upon the highest bow.  
And have yourself a merry little christmas, now.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
So how'd I do? Go the Gambit/Jubilee fanfiction!  
  
Jaya 


End file.
